The Past Meets the Present
by loverofstuff
Summary: Katie and Travis do a prank together. Past feelings come back. PS this is during the holiday season. :  enjoy!


**Hey I made a new story. So can you please check. Thank you so much for doing this. :)**

**Second fanfic :) I hope you enjoy. Katie Gardner's POV By the way it is winter at Camp in this story. I don't own anything but the idea. :)**

"Katie-Kat, could you come over here?" Travis, who was behind the Aphrodite cabin, asked me.

"What do you want Stoll? This is not the best time to bug me," I said to him. I was wondering what prank he had in store for me this time. Seriously, a day of peace is too much to ask with him nearby.

"I need help replacing the Aphrodite Christmas tree with a dead one. It's going to be the best prank of the holiday!" Travis exclaimed.

Well, if it's not a prank on me, I guess I'll help. I always wanted to prank that cabin since they always say 'I need to look good for when Travis pranks me.'

Really? Why do I have to look all girly for that jerk? When I asked, they said it would make 'Tratie' way cuter. I don't even know what Tratie is! Travis is still cool; when he isn't pranking my cabin, that is.

"Katie? You coming to help or not?" Travis said as I snapped back into reality.

"Coming," I said, until I realized what he had said.

"Wait. You called me 'Katie,' not Kit-Kat, Kitten Kat, or any other annoying name. Why?"

Travis looked surprised at his mistake. "N-No reason. I'm just trying to be nice so we won't fight during the prank." I still saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks even when he turned away from me.

The whole time we were replacing the big, pink, and bedazzled tree that rested at the center of the 'Girly World' called the Aphrodite cabin with a dead one, Travis was being way too quiet to be a son of Hermes.

"So why the prank? You do know they will just turn all your clothes into pink sundresses."

"Katie, Katie, Katie, this is no mere prank you must know," said a familiar voice behind me. "This is a plan. It's also a trap."

Selina. I should have known. She has been trying to get Travis and me together since the chocolate bunnies incident.

"Selina, what are you talking about? I was just helping Travis. It's not like we were going to start going out or something because of it," I said, extremely annoyed.

Disappointment was written all over Travis' face. Probably because his prank didn't work out very well.

"No I can't say that you will go out, but you guys will have to kiss." A big grin was plastered on her pretty face.

"What! Why?" Travis and I shouted.

All she did was look up and say, "This is the cabin for the goddess of love, and it is the holiday season."

We looked up to see the one thing I wished wasn't there.

A mistletoe.

Travis and I blushed. I bet I looked like a tomato. When Travis and I became friends, I had a slight crush on him. You couldn't blame me, I was 8 and he gave me a daisy for my birthday. After a couple years, seeing Travis with other girls, I never told him how I felt and just let the feelings leave me.

"Guys, come on. Please. One kiss and one picture of it. That's all I ask and no punishment for the almost prank."

"Just one Selina, okay?" Travis said since my voice wouldn't work with me because of the situation.

Selina nodded and said,"Well, go on you two! We don't have all day!"

The next thing I knew, Travis gently put his hand on my flushed cheek and leaned in. Once our lips touched, my heart exploded with everything I felt for him. I knew he had the same feeling as we kissed for what felt like only mere seconds.

"Katie, please be my girlfriend or I will lose what I live for."

"Travis, first, yes I will be your girlfriend. Second, stop being so dramatic."

We awkwardly left the cabin holding hands once the kiss ended but were stopped by seeing people with their drachmas out, handing them to Selina.

"Um... Selina what is going on?" I asked.

"Oh everyone lost the bet of when you'll get together," Selina said like it was no big deal.

"You what!" We shouted blushing again at how slow we were about the bets everyone does with the couples.

"Oh shut up. Here take this picnic basket and have some lunch in the strawberry fields."

Travis and I left. Not because she told us to, but to plan our revenge on the whole camp.

Camp Half-Blood, you might want to prepare cause a mad Gardner and a sneaky Stoll team is one team you don't want to mess with.

**~FIN~**

**Tratie forever! Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. :) Thanks to Sweetly Blissful for being my beta-reader! :)**

**- Annalia (loverofstuff)**


End file.
